Phobias
by Aubrie1234
Summary: You know how you might have a phobia of something, right? Well, what if some of the pokemon characters had a phobia as well? Lots of things would happen. P.S., Need reviews and/or PMs for some phobia ideas. P.S.S., More summary inside.
1. Explanations

Phobias

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, I have now come up with another story. As you read from the summary, I wrote a story about how some of the pokemon characters might have had some secret phobias. Please tell me in a review or PM what character you think would have some phobia. I've already got and idea for Drew's phobia, but you can still tell me if he needs another phobia. P.S., go to phobialist. com if you want to know what types of phobias there are.**


	2. Anthrophobia: The Fear of Flowers

Phobias

By: Aubrie1234

**Anthrophobia or Anthophobia: The Fear of Flowers**

**May POV**

There goes Grasshead again, giving me a rose and walking away to another contest. Drew, Solidad, Harley (unfortunately), and I had just competed in a contest and I had won. Afterwords, Drew gave a rose and is now walking off. He always gives me a rose, but I never give him anything except my anger because of his teasing.

_Well, I think it's about time I gave him something in return! _I thought, grinning.

"Are you planning on getting revenge on Drew because of his teasing, May?" someone asked behind me. I knew who it was, so I didn't turn around.

"No, I'm not, Solidad. I was just thinking of giving Drew something since he always gives me a rose but I don't give him anything back." I answered the person, a.k.a. Solidad.

"I see. How about you give him a flower, just like he does to you?" she told me.

"Okay, but I don't want to give him a rose. What other kind of flower do you think would be good?"

"Hmm... Maybe a Lilac?"

"No, too purple."

"Blue Bell?"

"No, too blue and bell-like."

"Daisies?"

"No, too white."

"Sunflowers?"

"No, too big and yellow."

"Well, what do you think he would like?"

"Something that's both green and purple."

"How about... a mix of flowers? Like Green Orchids and Lilacs together?"

"Great! But I don't want him to start thinking that I like him because of that, all right Solidad?"

"I'll make sure of that, don't worry May." Then, I heard her walk off somewhere while I continued to think about how I would give the flowers to a certain grasshead.

* * *

Several days after I talked with Solidad I managed to get to the city where the next contest was. I only had two days until the contest started, so I decided to put my plan in action. Solidad was already there, along with Drew and (ugh) Harley. Somehow, Harley had found out about our plan, but was going to help us. He went to distract Drew while me and Solidad got the flowers. Afterwords, we hid the flowers in my room just as Harley came back with Drew.

"I will _never_, and I MEAN _never_, go shopping with you ever again, Harley." Drew said as he walked in. He then walked over and sat down at one of the benches, exhausted. I whispered into Solidad's ear that this would be the perfect time for the flowers and that she and Harley try to distract him until I come back. She agreed, and by the time I came back, Drew wasn't as exhausted as before, but kept his distance from Harley. Whenever Harley moved closer, Drew tried to move away. Whenever he got farther, Drew would relax. I giggled at the sight.

* * *

**Drew POV**

Shopping with Harley for even an _hour_ was a nightmare. Trust me, you _don't_ want to know what happened. Anyway, I was talking with Solidad when I smelled something familiar. It smelled like... flowers. Oh no.

"Um, I have to go now, Solidad. It's getting late." I told her, getting up.

"Its not _that_ late, Drew. Why do you want to leave?" she asked me, pulling me back down. I gulped. I just couldn't tell her I had Anthrophobia towards every flower except roses. It would be so embarrassing, even if I was only telling Solidad.

"Well..." I started, but was then interrupted by May. Saved by my rival, what luck! But then, I noticed the smell of flowers was stronger here. Either May is planning to give me flowers, or she has flower perfume on. Either way, I need to get away, and fast!

"Hi Drew! Nice to see you!" she told me, smiling.

"You too, June, but I need to go to my room." I told her. I saw her get red with anger, but then calm down and get a questioning look on. Oh boy.

"Why do you want to go to your room, Drew? Nothing's wrong, is it?" she asked me.

"No..."

"Drew, you're hiding something, aren't you?" Solidad interrupted. I forgot she was still here, not to mention that lunatic Harley.

"C'mon, Drew boy! Spill it! What are you hiding from us? We're a family now, so we don't keep secrets." Harley put in. Oh, I hate it when he's right. I sighed, getting ready to tell them. I knew they weren't going to give up if I lied, so I didn't have a choice.

"Well... I have Anthrophobia, the fear of flowers. Flowers were near here, so I wanted to get away from them as fast as possible. And don't say how I still give May roses, even though I'm afraid of flowers. For some strange reason, roses are the only flowers I'm not scared of." I told them. May got a sad look on her face, as Solidad got a sympathetic one.

"Oh. We're sorry that we dragged it out of you, Drew. I just wanted to give you something back for all of those roses you gave me." May said, looking down.

"What did you want to give me?" I asked her. She looked up and met my gaze before answering. The last thing I heard that night was: "Green Orchids and Lilacs."

* * *

_**I know, cliffy, but that's the end of this oneshot. Another will be coming up soon, so don't worry. Please Read and Review, and give me more phobias in your PMs and/or reviews.**_


	3. Arachnophobia: The Fear of Spiders

Phobias

By: Aubrie1234

**Arachnephobia or Arachnophobia: The Fear of Spiders**

**Misty POV**

"We're lost again, aren't we?" I asked the dense-as-a-doorknob boy, a.k.a. Ash, in front of me as we walked through another forest.

"Uh... I don't know _what_ you're talking about, Misty! We're almost out of the forest as it says on the map." he lied. I could tell we were lost because the map was upside down.

"Ash... you know we're lost, don't you?" I asked, getting mad at him.

"..."

"Answer me, NOW." I told him, really angry.

"...yeah, we are." he said. Then, I brought out my mallet and hit him over the head with it, yelling: "We're lost and could get ambushed by bugs and other things now that you've got us lost!"

"Don't forget spiders." he said as I used my mallet again.

"Spiders aren't bugs, Ash." I told him.

"Then why are some bug-type pokemon spiders?"

"I don't know..."

"Maybe it's because spiders ARE bugs, Misty!" he started to argue.

"THEY ARE NOT!" I roared, hitting him again.

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO AND THAT'S FINAL!" I yelled at him. Then, I saw him smirk and I realized what he had tricked me to do. Then I smacked him over the head with my mallet again.

"Ok, they ARE bugs. Does _that_ make you happy, Ash?" I ask him. He grins and says: "It sure does Misty! Now that means you have Arachnophobia!" Another smack and he's knocked out.

* * *

_**Well, that's Arachnophobia: The Fear of Spiders for you. Another oneshot, but a good one. Anyway, please R&R (read and review) and give me more ideas on who should have what phobia.**_


	4. Astraphobia:Fear of Thunder or Lightning

Phobias

By: Aubrie1234

**Astraphobia, Ceraunophobia, Keraunophobia, or Astrapophobia: Fear of Thunder and/or Lightning**

**Brock POV**

I was eating dinner with my friends and traveling partners, Ash and Dawn, after a long day of traveling and defeating Team Rocket. Then, I had a hilarious thought.

"Ash?" I asked him. He swallowed his food before answering.

"What is it, Brock?"

"Well, you know how Team Rocket always tries to steal your Pikachu, even after all these years, right?" I asked him. He nodded, then I continued.

"Well, after all the times they got blasted off, don't you think they would have become afraid of Pikachu or electricity?" I told him.

"You mean get Astraphobia?" Dawn asked.

"Astraphobia?" Ash asked, confused.

"Yeah." I explained as I nodded, "Astraphobia is the fear of lightning and/or thunder. Since Pikachu uses lightning attacks like Thunderbolt, you would have thought they would get Asrtaphobia or something similar."

"Like Pikaphobia?" Ash asked. Me and Dawn just said: "What's Pikaphobia?" and were confused.

"Pikaphobia is the fear of Pikachus, get it?" he said, grinning. I just fell over anime-style, along with Dawn.

* * *

_**There's the end. Don't you like Ash's joke? Anyway, you know the drill. Please read and review and tell me more phobias and who should get them.**_


	5. Frigophobia: The Fear of the Cold

Phobias

By: Aubrie1234

**Cheimaphobia, Cheimatophobia, Psychrophobia, or Frigophobia: The Fear of the Cold or Cold things**

**Iris POV**

Ash had just tied with Trip once again and now Trip was getting him mad by still saying he's from the boonies of Kanto. Cilan was trying to make sure that no fights break out while I was in the back ground with Axew, sweatdropping at their antics.

"Boy, Axew. You'd think that they would be done being little kids by now." I told my pokemon.

"Ex axew." he replied, also sweatdropping. Then, I heard Ash say something about wanting to see if Trip had any new pokemon. Trip calmly replied yes and brought out a pokeball. When he let the pokemon out, I squeaked in fright. He had a Vanillite! An Ice-type! I hate the cold, and so did Axew, who hid in my hair as soon as the pokemon was let out.

"Wow, a Vanillite!" Ash said, bringing out his pokedex and looking up the pokemon. I couldn't care less about the pokemon, just as long as I was away from it. But, the Vanillite had to be the opposite of its trainer and make friends, didn't it? As soon as it came out, it smiled and shook hands with Pikachu. Then, it did the same to Cilan and Ash. As soon as it saw me, it came over and tried to shake my hand, along with Axew's. I ran away from it and hid behind the farthest thing from it, which had to be Trip, didn't it?

"What the-?! Why are you hiding behind me, Iris?" Trip asked, clearly surprised. Ash and Pikachu were too, but Cilan had a knowing face. He could just tell from my antics that I have Frigophobia, couldn't he?

"I think Iris might have Frigophobia." Cilan said. He just _had _to say it, didn't he? I'm going to kill him after this.

"Frigophobia?" both kids asked.

"Frigophobia is the fear of the cold or cold things. Since Iris also likes dragon pokemon a lot, it wouldn't surprise me if the dragon-types were responsible for the phobia." Cilan explained. I didn't hear it, though, because I had now ran around and hid behind Ash, away from that cold, cold Vanillite.

"Okay. No wonder she keeps hiding from your Vanillite, Trip. It sort of reminds me of an old friend who also had a phobia." Ash told him, understanding.

"What phobia is that?" Cilan asked, interested.

"Entomophobia, the fear of insects. My first traveling partner, Misty, hated bugs so much that she didn't even like the bug pokemon I caught." Ash explained. I then ran behind Cilan. But, that stupid Vanillite kept following me wherever I went until it shook my hand, didn't it?

"I think that's enough, Vanillite. Return." Trip said, returning his pokemon. I sighed, finally getting away from that icy pest. Trip then turned away, starting to walk away.

"See you later, hillbilly." he said.

* * *

_**Well, did you guys like that? Anyway, read and review, and give me more phobias for more characters. I'm almost out!**_


	6. Philophobia: The Fear of Falling in Love

Phobias

By: Aubrie1234

**Philophobia: Fear of Falling in Love or Being in Love**

**Ash POV**

Me and Brock were just walking back to our homes when he just had to ask the awful question of why I'm so dense when it comes to love. I sighed, knowing I couldn't lie to him.

"Well, I've always been smarter than I've looked, Brock, but I've just pretended to be dense because of Philophobia. I don't know why I have it, but it keeps me from loving someone. I wanted to keep it a secret from everyone, so I've just played dense."

"I see. No wonder you were always so dense. But you're not the only one with a love phobia." he answered back.

"Oh really? Do you have Anuptaphobia, the fear of staying single?" I said, smirking. I could practically hear his jaw hit the ground after it dropped open.

"T-that's exactly right, Ash! How did you-?" he asked, but I held up a hand to silence him.

"You've always gone after any pretty girl you've seen. Anyone with have a brain can tell you have Anuptaphobia because of that." I told him, smirking even more.

"Well, I've tried to get therapy for it before, but it hasn't worked. Maybe you would have better luck if you got some therapy for it?" he told me as we walked on. I shook my head.

"No way. I've tried it already. The only thing that can cover it up is my dense facade. The only ones that know about my phobia are my mom, you, Pikachu, and Prof. Oak. No one else knows about my phobia, so don't tell anyone, alright?" I told him. He smiled as he said: "I promise." I smiled back at him as we continued our way to the crossroads.

* * *

_**I know, short chapter. I'm good at those anyway. By the way: read, review, and send me more people who you think should have which phobia. I only have one left!  
**_


	7. Anthropophobia:Fear of People or Society

Phobias

By: Aubrie1234

**Anthropophobia: Fear of People and/or Society.**

* * *

**Paul POV**

There goes Troublesome again. Why does she travel with those two, anyway? I can understand having the Breeder with her, but the Idiot? Is he her boyfriend or something? No clue, but I don't want to take any chances by asking it. ...Wait, who is that they're meeting? A redhead with her hair in a side ponytail? Is she an old traveling partner of the Idiot? If that's the case, I had better not stick around... Why does she have a mallet out? …Oh, that's why. At least Troublesome isn't like that, otherwise I would have had several headaches already. What idiots. As I turn around, I hear Idiot shout something. It had better not be me. I walk away, but hear footsteps behind me.

"Paul! Hey! Slow down, will ya?!" Idiot shouted to me. I turned and saw him running towards me. I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I wanted to introduce you to one of my old friends! Her name's Misty!" Idiot explained. I looked past him to see the Breeder, Troublesome, and the Redhead running towards us. Ugh, why do I always see them wherever I go? Especially Troublesome.

"Paul! There you are!" Troublesome shouted to me, waving. I closed my eyes and sighed, turning away and starting to walk.

"Hey! Don't ignore us!" I heard one of them yell. I didn't recognize it, so it must have been the Redhead. How Idiot was friends with her I had no clue. Especially with that mallet of hers. ...Wait, if she still has that, doesn't that mean she'll hit me when my back is tur—Ow! That is a definite yes. I whip back around and glare at her, rubbing the sore spot on the back of my head.

"What was that for?!" I growl.

"For ignoring us!" she yelled, angry. I think it would be best not to get her angrier than she was now, otherwise I would get hit again.

"So?" I asked. Ow. Again with the mallet.

"_So_, be nice and don't ignore us!" she said. I glared at her.

"Whatever." I say. Third hit today. What is it with her and that mallet? And OW!

"Don't _whatever_ me! What's your name, anyway?" she asked.

"Paul." I tell her. Now, will they please leave me alone? I'm starting to get uncomfortable...

"Well, I'm Misty. At least you told me your name."

"Misty, he's always like this. That's the best compliment you're going to get out of him." Breeder told Redhead.

"Anyway, let's battle, Paul! I want to see how strong you are now!" Idiot challenged me. I wasn't one to back down from a challenge, but I wanted to get away from them now. I wish I didn't have Anthropophobia, otherwise I would be able to talk with them longer and not be so cold. The first part I said I'm sure of, but the second part? Not so much.

"No. I need to go train, anyway." I told him. I'm glad that someone stated up the idea of excuses so that they could get away from something. Specifically in this situation.

"Well, let me watch you train!" Idiot told me.

"No." I stated. I felt like I was ready to bolt right then.

"Come on, Paul! Watching you train wouldn't hurt anything!" Troublesome interrupted. Hurt my pride is what it could do. I was always a lone wolf. Always have, always will. Thanks to my Anthropophobia, anyway.

"No."

"Please?" Troublesome pleaded.

"No."

"Pleeeeeease?"

"No." Now I was struggling _not_ to bolt, along with not snapping at the girl pleading on her knees in front of me.

"Pretty please, Paul?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No." I told her through gritted teeth, "Now, leave me be." I walked away from them. As soon as I went around the corner and out of their eyesight, I ran. Getting away to the forest made me feel better. Why I had Anthropophobia, I did not know. Reggie and Torterra were the only ones who knew about it, thankfully, and wouldn't tell anyone else. Not unless they valued their lives, that is.

* * *

_**I have now done all of the phobias the reviewers have given me. Please send more in, and I'll see what I can do. See you later, kiddies!**_


	8. Ailurophobia: Fear of Cats

Phobias

By: Aubrie1234

**Ailurophobia: Fear of Cats**

* * *

**Cilan's POV**

"AAHHHH!" I yelled, running away from a wild Purrloin. I know, I know, Purrloins aren't scary. Put I have Ailurophobia because of them! Can you blame me because of that?

"Cilan!" "Slow down!" my friends, Ash and Iris, yelled after me as I ran away. I told them why I was afraid of Purrloins, so they understood. Don't expect me to tell you what happened, because I am not going to. After I was sure I was away from the Purrloin, I sat down and rested, breathing heavily.

"Purr?" something from behind me asked. I froze, then shot up and ran away screaming. How the Purrloin got behind me that quick I don't know. Why it followed me for the rest of the day I don't know. Why it followed me until we left the forest I don't know. But what I do know is that I will never like Purrloins, never will catch one, and never, and I _mean_ NEVER, will get over my fear. To me, Purrloins are scary. That's that, no more asking. Don't even try to bribe my brothers, either. They'll never tell you, and neither will I.

* * *

_**Short, I know. Anyway, tell me what you think and I'll see you in the next chapter.**_


	9. Amaxophobia: Fear of Riding in a Car

Phobias

By: Aubrie1234

**Amaxophobia: Fear of Riding in a Car**

* * *

**Ash's POV**

"C'mon, Ashy-Boy! Riding in a car isn't that bad! You're going to do it once you get old enough, so you might as well try riding in one at least once!" Gary called from the side of his car to me. Since he was slightly older me, he had already gotten his driver's license. He wanted to show me how well he could drive, but I wouldn't go anywhere near the car. I would shake my head and stutter: "N-no!" Hey, I've got Amaxophobia. Can you blame me for it now? Gary sighed as I said it again and stayed in the doorway. He walked over to me and asked: "Ash, why don't you want to ride with me? You know I'm careful, so why don't you?"

"I-I don't know, Gary. It's just, I don't like to go near cars unless I have to because... I'm scared of them."

"How can you be scared of a car? It won't bite you, if that's what you're thinking."

"I know that, but... It's complicated."

"You have a phobia of them, don't you?" he then asked me. I nodded, then added: "That's why I always walk if I have the choice. Remember all those car accidents back when we were little?"

"Yeah, I do. Are those what scared you?"

"They traumatized me! Especially all of those that we so close to my house... People getting killed in those accidents... It almost tore me apart."

"I see. No wonder you don't want to come if you have the choice. How about we go back inside for a while, then? Confessing this must have taken a bit of courage." Gary said. I nodded, then lead the way back inside. After telling him that, I felt slightly better. Able to tell someone that after all these years helped.

* * *

_**Another chapter! Yay! Review and I'll do more chapters! That's how it goes on fanfiction, and it'll stay that way!**_


	10. Ambulophobia: Fear of Walking

Phobias

By: Aubrie1234

**Ambulophobia: Fear of Walking**

* * *

**Gary's POV**

"Hey, Gary? Do you want to come with me for a walk?" Ash ask me. I instantly shook my head and said: "No thanks, Ash. I've got something to do today."

"No you don't. I asked Prof. Oak earlier and found out you had a free day today. You and I don't see each other much anymore, so I wanted to walk and talk with you on your off day." he explained.

"Stalker." I muttered under my breath as I closed the door behind me. Then I told him: "It has to be short, though. I don't like to walk."

"Then how do you stay that skinny?" he asked as we started walking.

"Gramps says it's my high metabolism, though I don't believe him." I answered, shrugging, "I think I'm naturally skinny."

"Yeah, but I think it's because of your big ego."

"Don't start, Ashy-Boy. I'm not in the mood for teasing right now." I told him, closing my eyes and walking ahead.

"Why? You love to tease me, Gary. It's not normal for you to pass a chance like this up. Is it because you're walking?"

"Maybe." I muttered.

"Do you have a phobia of walking?" he then asked. I stayed silent.

"I thought so. No wonder you aren't teasing me and you're in a bad mood. Now our phobias are opposites. I have a phobia of riding in a car while you have a phobia of walking. I love to walk while you love to drive. Looks like we found another difference about ourselves." I then thought of something that made me grin.

"Well, Ash, since you brought me out here to walk without knowing my phobia, why don't you do me a favor?"

"What favor is that?" he asked warily. I grinned even more.

"I get to gag and tied you up so I can drive you around Pallet. Now you'll see how I feel when I walk!" I told him, grabbing him by both his arms and dragging him out. He whimpered, knowing that it isn't going to end well for him. I started to grin even more at what I'm going to cause Ash. Pain, suffering, and terrible trauma. The same things I kind of get when I am forced to go walking.

* * *

_**Gary sure is evil, isn't he? I wanted to see how it would look if he got a chance to torture Ash for bringing out his phobia. You can already tell this isn't going to end well for poor Ash. Anyway, I'll put the next chapter up soon, so stay tuned!**_


	11. Angrophobia: Fear of Anger

Phobias

By: Aubrie1234

**Angrophobia: Fear of Anger or Becoming Angry**

* * *

**Brock's POV**

Ugh, why does Ash always seem to pick a fight with the girls he travels with? I'm starting to get headaches from all of these fights. But, I the only way to get these two apart is for me to push them apart. If I do, they will most likely turn on me. If that happens, I don't want to try getting mad. Hey, I've got Angrophobia. I don't have much of a choice in the matter. I think it would be best to get away before I get pulled into the argument now, and I think Pikachu and Piplup agree...

* * *

_**Sorry it's only a few sentences, but I really couldn't picture Brock not getting angry or something like that. Review, please, and I'll see you later.**_


End file.
